Unravelled
by WrittenByTheInsaneFluba
Summary: It all started when a new girl arrived with neon green hair. No one could expect what was to come next. Or the secrets that would unravel in her wake. This is the story of Seto Kaiba and Hotaru Yamaguchi. And this is the story of their intertwined paths. Seto KaibaxOC, eventual Rex RaptorxOC, eventual PegasusxOC
1. Girls with Green Hair

**Sup broskis. So this is yet another Seto Kaiba/OC Fic. Yeah. You're probably expecting this to be one of those, he-meets-a-defenseless-girl-who-is-always-about-to-get-raped stories. Don't worry. I'm tired of those too. I'm setting this just after the whole Duelist Kingdom arc, mainly due to the fact that it'll get me to rewatch the Yu-gi-oh series, which I know I won't remember to do. The Big Five already tried to trap Seto in the video game world and Yugi has already duel Duke Devlin and Rebecca Hawkins. So yeah... here's the beginning. Woot. So without further ado...  
**

**_*I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. Not that I would actually want to own those last three. The originals the only one I care about. I do own any OC's I have in here, as well as a few additional plotlines that will pop up later. So don't take them._**

**This story is rated T for strong language, some sexual references, semi-violent children's card games, and some darker themes. So don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

_There was a sharp, intense pain in his back. Like something was being ripped out of it. A burning fire spread through his body and he gasped out in pain. He was almost unable to scream because the pain was so intense. He briefly saw the dead face of a woman with pale skin and while hair before he whispered, "Kailani." Then he felt like he was falling rapidly, without end, constantly increasing in speed until he reached the bottom of where he was falling and-_

Seto Kaiba gasped as he awoke from the bizarre dream. His breathing was heavy and quickly turned on the lamp next to his bed. His flinched as soon as he eyes were suddenly exposed to the light and rubbed his head. Ever since Duelist Kingdom that magic mumbo-jumbo had been stuck in his head. However, this dream was completely different from the ancient Egypt stuff Pegasus was talking about. This dream had been haunting him for nearly a week now.

"Stupid magic shit..." Seto muttered. He looked at his alarm clock. It was 5:29 am. His alarm clock would ring in a minute anyway. The number switch and a loud beep filled the air. Seto shut it off quickly and got up. He quickly went to his desk and pulled out his laptop. He quickly looked at the many, many business letters. He worked for a brief half hour before Mokuba came into his room.

"You had the dream again, didn't you?" he asked. Seto let out a faint smile. It had finally gotten to the point where Mokuba could merely look at his face and know if Seto had that bizarre dream.

"I've had it every night for nearly a week. Of course I had it again," Seto replied, not even looking away from his documents.

"Maybe it means something." Seto nearly snickered at the thought.

"Or it could just be that my brain is losing creativity when it comes to dreams." Mokuba rolled his eyes and motioned for Seto to follow him.

"I think you should see someone about it. But right now you need to come downstairs and eat." Seto rolled his eyes and shut the lid of the laptop. He put it into it's case and took it by the handle as he walked over to Mokuba. He briefly rubbed Mokuba's head.

"Fine," Seto muttered. He followed his brother out of the room, both awaiting and dreading their return to school after the Winter break.

* * *

Seto walked into his classroom and quickly sat down at his desk. He pulled out his laptop and quickly began working on some programming for an updated version of the duel disk. He had approximately ten minutes to work before Sensei Fudabatei came in and started lessons. This was not nearly enough time for Seto, however, as the teachers switched around, he had brief windows of opportunity to work.

"Hey, Kaiba," a girl named Ayaka greeted. Seto didn't look up from his work. Another reason ten minutes were never enough? Some idiots girls always tried to flirt with him while he worked. Apparently they were stupid enough to not understand that he was rejecting them. It was rather annoying. All had the silly notions that they could melt his heart. "So what did you do over holiday break?" Seto did not answer and continued to type in coding on his laptop. After a few minutes of no response, Ayako smirked and coyly folded his laptop shut. Well mostly shut, anyway. Seto's fingers will still under it.

"What?" Seto growled coldly. "What was so important that you had to interrupt the brief period of time I have to work?"

"How was your Winter Break?" Ayako asked sweetly.

"Fine. Now leave me to my work," Seto snapped. He opened his laptop and continued typing. He heard Ayako snort and turn away from him. He knew she muttered profanity aimed towards him as she walked back to her desk. Seto rolled his eyes that the girl's blatant immaturity. He couldn't wait until he was free from the public school system. A few minutes later he noticed another girl walk into the classroom. His eye was drawn to that particular girl for two main reasons. Reason 1; He had never seen this girl before in Domino High School. And reason 2; Her hair was _green._ Her shaggy, shoulder length hair was a bright, neon green. He briefly raised his brow as she walked past his desk to the back of the room. He briefly noted her dark eye makeup and dark blue eyes as well as her pallor skin and black, wire-rimmed glasses as she walked by. Seto checked his clock in the corner of his computer. He had three minutes now. He typed as fast as he possible could, attempting to finish a part of the coding before Sensei Fudabatei entered. He placed his briefcase on the desk.

"Alright, everyone sit, and Kaiba, laptop away," Fudabatei called out. Seto rolled his eyes and saved the documents he was working on before putting his laptop away. He went through roll, calling each student in their class. Seto noted that after about fifteen names the mysterious new girl's hadn't been called. Finally after a few more names, the unfamiliar name, "Yamaguchi Hotaru," was called. The green haired girl raised her hand and nodded. "You're our transfer from Tokyo, correct?"

"Obviously," Hotaru responded in a monotone voice.

"Care to tell us a bit about yourself?" Fudabatei requested.

"Do I have much choice in the matter?" Hotaru inquired in annoyance.

"Not really." A couple of giggles emerged in the room as Hotaru rolled her eyes. "And it would be preferred if you come to the front of the classroom." Hotaru groaned and walked up to the front of the room, letting out a soft swear that only Seto could hear. Obviously she hated attention... and/or people in general.

"I'm Hotaru Yamaguchi. Attempt to give me a nickname and you will sorely regret it. I moved here from Tokyo with my half-sister and stepfather," Hotaru quickly said.

"Do any of you have questions for Miss Yamaguchi?" Fudabatei asked. Hotaru's jaw clenched and her fist tightened.  
One girl with light auburn hair, whose name constantly escaped Seto's mind, raised her hand.

"Why did you move here?" she asked.

"My stepdad got transferred here, so I had no choice but to move with him," Hotaru answered. A boy with short blonde hair was the next to dig into Hotaru's personal life.

"Are you single?"

"Why does that concern you?" Hotaru snapped with clear annoyance. The class snickered at the blonde boy's failure and Ayako raised her hand.

"Do you play Duel Monsters?" Seto raised his brow in interest with that question.

"Like I stated before, why does that concern you? If you're going to try and get me to reveal every aspect of my personal life to complete strangers, then at least make the questions meaningful," Hotaru stated. Her response caused somewhat of an uproar. A boy with curly brown hair named Yoshi raised his hand. Fudabatei pointed to him.

"It actually is a meaningful question for this area. Duel Monsters is a pretty big deal around here. We have some of the best players in the world in the area, not to mention the CEO of the company that makes a lot technology for the game is sitting in the room," Yoshi stated. All gazes turned to Seto, who at the moment wished he could become invisible. He strongly disliked this kind of attention. Hotaru's navy blue gaze briefly drifted to Yoshi and then Seto. Ice blue met deep, dark blue and the room suddenly got colder.

"Okay then," Hotaru responded. "Can I sit down somewhere now? I'm sure I'm not the only one tired of this." Fudabatei nodded and smirked, pointing to the empty desk next to Seto. _Dear Lord, no..._

"Sure. Go ahead and take the seat next to Mr. Kaiba," Fudabatei instructed. _Shit. _Hotaru walked up to the desk and placed her bag to the side of the desk. She took out her graphing calculator and notebook and stared forward, not even looking Seto in the eye. _That explains why she was placed next to me. She's indifferent to me. That's a good thing on both our parts. Her hair, however, will prove to be a distraction to me. I doubt I'll ever get used to the neon green..._ Seto thought. Fudabatei went right into AP Calculus.

* * *

After 40 minutes of complex mathematical equations that frustrated every student but Seto, Sensei Fudabatei collected his materials and set off to his next class. When the bell signaling the first break rang out, Seto smirked and took his laptop out. He had work that needed to be done. He glanced to the side at Hotaru, who pulled out an iPod and a book called American Psycho by Brett Easton Ellis. She put one earbud in and pressed play on her iPod. She opened her book and began to read. Seto's eyes darted to the book, and Hotaru spoke, to his surprise, with her gaze never leaving the book. "I wouldn't recommend this book to you."

"Why not?" Seto asked with challenge in his voice.

"It contains many gruesome scenes involving mutilation, cannibalism, sexual abuse, torture, a bit of necrophilia, and very graphic descriptions of all those things. You couldn't handle it," Hotaru told him with a smirk.

"Give me a random scene," Seto challenged.

"The main character, Bateman, puts a tube up a woman's vagina and sets a rat loose inside of her. He then removes the tube and cuts her in half with a chainsaw," Hotaru told him while keeping her gaze at the book. Seto widened his eyes in disgust and shock and quickly turned back to his laptop.

"That's not too bad," Seto lied.

"You widened your eyes in disgust, hence you cannot handle this book," Hotaru told him.

"You don't know what I can and cannot handle," Seto growled. _How dare she think that she knows me!_

"Shut up and stick to your Duel Monsters," she snapped. Seto was glad that the Sensei for their AP Government class. He could already tell that Hotaru Yamaguchi would be a thorn in his side, and he hadn't spoken to her for more than two minutes. Seto put his laptop away after a few more minutes and took out his notes for their next class.

* * *

The day finally ended. Seto saw no sign of the annoying new girl after lunch. She probably had science or arts classes the rest of that day. He was (happily) able to his limo without any encounter with Yugi Motou and his geek patrol. Roland at once started driving to Mokuba's middle school. There was silence in the car, as usual, until the moment the limo pulled up to the middle school. He looked and saw Mokuba saying good bye to a young girl with wavy black hair that went to her chin, pale skin, and thick-rimmed glasses. Mokuba entered the limo and sat next to Seto. "I see you made a new friend," Seto muttered as he typed on his laptop. Normally all of his attention would be on his brother by now. However, he had more work to do than usual.

"She's new. Her name's Naoki Kinashita. She seems really nice," Mokuba replied.

"Just be careful of the people you befriend," Seto warned.

"I always am!"

"Then why do you have a total of six kidnappings on your record?" Mokuba was suddenly silent and turned his head to the side.

"Look, that blonde girl was a mistake. She was a pretty good actress. I didn't know she worked for Yaxley... or that she was really 23..." Seto rolled his eyes and turned back to his work. He was completely prepared to spend the rest of his evening in meetings, doing homework, and finishing the remainder of the documents he had been working on that entire day.


	2. Desk Hijaker

**So the Rex/OC and PegasusxOC will make some heads turn. You'll understand that second one when it happens in about twenty chapters. Well... really, it won't make any sense for another nineteen after that... I know what I'm doing guys. I swear! As far as the Rex/OC goes... I'm going to be evil and never let you guys understand that. I've been planning this story for a year. I never got around to writing it until now.  
**

**_*I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. Not that I would actually want to own those last three. The originals the only one I care about. I do own any OC's I have in here, as well as a few additional plotlines that will pop up later. So don't take them._**

**This story is rated T for strong language, some sexual references, semi-violent children's card games, and some darker themes. So don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

"Kozu! We're home!" Hotaru called out as she entered their nice, three bedroom flat. Her younger sister Naoki followed her inside and set her backpack on table next to the door. She pulled out her laptop and at once started to head to her room. "Take this chance to talk to your daughter. She's going into hibernation soon!"

"Are you ever going to not call it hibernation?" Naoki asked with a giggle.

"Nope," Hotaru replied, popping the 'p' like she always did with Naoki. Naoki rolled her bright blue eyes and headed off to her room. The moment her door shut, a middle-aged man with greying black hair walked out.

"I missed her, didn't I?" he sighed.

"Sure did, Kozu," Hotaru responded with a smirk. "She barely said a sentence to me today. There must really be a good idea swimming around in her head today." Kozu nodded and looked at his step-daughter.

"So how was your first day?" he questioned.

"I can already tell I go to a school of assholes and idiots," Hotaru growled as she set her stuff down next to Naoki's, taking some art supplies out of her bag. "Except for two people. Remember Yoshi Takashi?"

"The guy you dated for two weeks?"

"It was two weeks, it doesn't count. That doesn't even matter, though. He was still one of my few friends in middle school," Hotaru snapped. "Anyway, he apparently goes to Domino High School. So I at least know _one _in that hell hole. Then there's a girl in my drawing course named Mitsuko Nakamura. She seems tolerable."

"That's good. Except for your comments on being in a school of 'assholes and idiots,'" Kozu stated. "You really need to be more open to your peers."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Hotaru scoffed. "That's not likely to happen. It's not like any of them will matter to me when I graduate. Well... one might, depend on if Naoki is successful in getting me to play Duel Monsters."

"Which one?"

"Some jerk named Seto Kaiba," Hotaru responded. "Egotistical workaholic. I'm not even sure what he's still doing in high school." Kozu raised his brow and Naoki ran out of her room."

"Seto Kaiba's in your class?" both Kinashitas asked simultaneously. Hotaru rolled her dark blue eyes and started to her room.

"Yeah. But don't get any ideas. I can't see us getting along," Hotaru snorted.

"Really, because I can," Naoki responded, a more mature confidence showing in her eyes. Hotaru looked at her fourteen-year-old half sister and raised her brow.

"We're discussing that later," Hotaru told Naoki with a brief sideways glance towards Kozu, who was clearly confused. "Look, the only time we ever talked today was when I told he couldn't handle the book I was reading before second period."

"Which one?" Kozu asked.

"American Psycho," Hotaru calmly responded. Kozu immediately looked disturbed and started to head back to the kitchen.

"Normally I would tell you not to judge people's limitations, but in this case, you probably did Kaiba a favor," Kozu agreed. Hotaru let out a brief two second smirk before turning to the spare room Hotaru had claimed as an art studio. "Well, I'm off to work on that one painting. You know, the one with the dying angel couple?" Kozu nodded and left while Naoki went into her own room to write. Hotaru shut and locked the door to the studio. She turned to the room. The walls were an unpainted white, the floor light brown hardwood, and a plethora of paintings sitting around the room. There were five easels up, each with an unfinished painting. Three of the canvases were completely blank, one had a very rough sketch of a pair of arms grabbing and protecting money and treasure, and the last was nearly complete.

It had a pair of bloody and dying angels on a white cobblestone plaza with narrow white stairs behind them. The male angel had bright red hair and wings of blue fire while the woman had long, white hair and pale, nearly translucent lavender wings. Two men gripped the wings of the bloodied angels, about to rip them out. Both men had jet black hair, pure black wings, and glowing red eyes. They smiled sinisterly as they prepared to kill the two dying angels. Hotaru only needed to paint some nitty-gritty details in the background, as well as give the angels blood stains and detailed clothes. She also had to paint four dead bodies and another angel flying in to save his friends. She called it, _The End of the __Battle of Heaven_.

"Hey Kai. Hey Canicus," Hotaru greeted the painting. She connected her iPod to her stereo in the room and put all of her music on shuffle. _Zombie _by the Cranberries started to fill the room and Hotaru let out a sad smile. She grabbed her paints and started to add the first of the four dead bodies. She didn't let herself think as she was painting. She just painted. She had no idea how long had actually passed. All she knew was that music was playing and she was adding the third bloody body to her scene. Eventually, though, Naoki walked into the room. "Dad leave?"

"Yeah," Naoki responded. "I might have found a few more people in school today."

"Really?" Hotaru, still focusing on her painting.

"Yeah. Though two of them will ever know." Hotaru raised her brow.

"Two? That many?"

"Maybe only one. I'm not sure about the second." Hotaru stopped painting and looked at her phone. Twenty-three songs had played.

"Why is that?" Hotaru asked. Naoki shrugged and looked at the painting. "Names?"

"Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, Serenity Wheeler, and a kid named Mokuba."

"Mokuba's last name?"

"I don't know. He's not in my class. I met him during lunch," Naoki replied. "He seems nice. I can tell we'll be good friends."

"What about the others?" Hotaru inquired.

"Rex seems okay, Weevil's honestly kind of annoying, and Serenity has already proven her angelic nature," Naoki answered.

"Any ideas on who they are?"

"Not really."

"So they just seem familiar to you?"

"Pretty much." Hotaru sighed and went back to her picture.

"Then perhaps you're over-thinking things," Hotaru suggested. She added the last detail of the dismembered blue-grey-green wings next to a woman with brown hair and put her paints down. "I should get my homework done. I don't know why I let myself get into so many AP classes."

"Because Daddy ordered it," Naoki reminded Hotaru. Hotaru rolled her eyes and unplugged her iPod. "By the way, Vex wants you to Facetime her. She messaged me." Hotaru nodded and smiled slightly, knowing her closest friend who was currently enrolled in a university near Domino, was probably just wanting to tell her about her latest sex escapade.

* * *

Hotaru walked into class the next day, sitting in her seat next to Seto Kaiba's desk. To her, he seemed like an arrogant prick with an ego bigger than Mount Everest. She'd seen some of his duels and speeches due to Naoki's love of Duel Monsters. She carried two canvases with her. One contained the nearly finished painting of dying angels while the other only had a pencil outline of what the painting would be. She brought that canvas for her Painting III course and her AP Studio Art course. The nearly finished painting she brought just for the sake of finishing.

She decided that since Kaiba wasn't there to object it, she would temporarily invade his desk so she could rest the other half of the canvas on it. She had about five minutes of detail left before it she could proudly call it completed. Just a few very minor details. She brought a few of those brushes with paint already in them for that sole purpose. She took a red paint-brush-thing and added a few spots of blood. She did this for a few minutes before someone in front of her cleared his throat rather loudly and annoyingly. "Dude, just give me like two minutes. I just need to add the finishing touches to this." She looked up and saw that Seto was rolling his eyes.

"It's generally common courtesy to ask before hijacking someone's desk," he sneered. "I actually have legitimate work to do. So if I were you, I'd move that painting off my desk."

"Well, you're not me, so no. At least, not until it's done," Hotaru retorted. "And this _is_ legitimate work, so shut up." Seto placed his briefcase on the chair of his desk and waited impatiently.

"You're not the one running an multimillion dollar company."

"That may be, but I am trying to make a some money before I become a poor college student eating ramen every night. Your talking only delays the return of your desk, so I would shut the fuck up if I were you," Hotaru pointed out.

"Well, you're not me, so no." Hotaru looked him in the eye and glare.

"You want you desk back? Then let me finish. It'll take two minutes." Seto sighed and put his face into his hand.

"Two minutes. Then I get my desk back." Hotaru kept adding very fine details, her gaze completely focused on the canvas. After a minute she looked up and saw Seto staring at the painting in confusion. "What?"

"I- no, it's nothing you need to concern yourself with," Seto growled.

"Dude, just tell me. It concerns my work, after all."

"It's just that the white haired girl seems a bit familiar," Seto admitted. "Actually, the entire scene does." Hotaru raised her brow and snapped her head up.

"Huh?"

"Must I repeat myself?" Hotaru looked at her work and added the very last detail to the artwork. She picked up the canvas and moved it to a table in the back of the room to dry. When she got back to her desk, she saw that Seto already moved his desk back and started typing on his computer.

"Exactly how is it familiar to you?" She demanded. Seto sighed and gave her an annoyed glance.

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

"You do about this."

"No. I don't," Seto snapped. "I suggest you drop the subject and move on. Got it?" Hotaru 'tsked' in annoyance and sat at her desk, pulling American Psycho out of her bag and beginning to read it. Hotaru couldn't believe that was was nearly so stupid. When Sensei Fudabatei called class to order, Hotaru almost felt thankful for AP Calculus. There was no way an asshole like Seto Kaiba was one of them... was there?

And suddenly, Hotaru Yamaguchi was very scared.


	3. Battles of the Duelists

**So here you guys go. Chapter three. Tell people about this story if you like it! Reviews and follows make my days, you know. Except stupid reviews about how my character is unoriginal. You've known her two chapters. No one knows a character completely after two chapters. If you have nothing nice to say, don't say it at all. And if you don't like something in here, be constructive with your criticism. I like being told how I can become a better writer.**

**_*I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. Not that I would actually want to own those last three. Maybe 5D's, purely for Synchroshipping. The originals the only one I care about. I do own any OC's I have in here, as well as a few additional plot-lines that will pop up later. So don't take them._**

**This story is rated T for strong language, some sexual references, semi-violent children's card games, and some darker themes. So don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

Six weeks.

For six weeks Seto had been dealing with Hotaru Yamaguchi. And in about a minute he'd have to deal with her for yet another day. It's not that they were constantly at each others throats or anything. Nor were they competing for the top spot in class, which even Hotaru admitted she was even near. It was her constant ignorance to his important work life that annoyed him. Her mere presence annoyed him to no end. How was it that one person (other than Yugi and his geek squad) could annoy him so much merely by being present in the room? It made absolutely no sense to him, whatsoever.

Seto really had no idea why this one person was affecting him like this. They barely spoke to each other, and when they did they were having a battle of wits... or as others call it, "arguments." They never exactly argued, they merely tried to outsmart the other. These battles usually ended two ways. Way 1) Hotaru usually stopped caring and replying about about five minutes, leaving a fuming Seto to try and get her back into their battle. Way 2) Seto would outsmart her with her own words and she would stop arguing, not wanting to admit defeat. Either way, the absolute final result was Hotaru putting her earbuds in and beginning to sketch and Seto going back to work on his laptop.

At the moment, their Calculus teacher was in the room, trying to explain some complex theorem that Seto already knew. Hotaru seemed to have fallen asleep in class again. She tended to do that at very random times. She never had a pattern to her random bouts of sleeping. Every so often she would seem to drift off to sleep, but suddenly wake up. However, when this happen she appeared to go into some sort of trance and stare blankly ahead while writing notes. It was probably because she easily got bored in her academic subjects and didn't really care about Calculus or Physics.

Hotaru finally woke up when Sensei Fudabatei starting giving the homework. Hotaru sighed and wrote down the assignment in her Jack Skellington planner. "Still don't know why daddy made me take these classes..." she muttered in a tone that Seto himself struggled to hear. As Sensei Fudabatei started to pack up his things, Seto took out his laptop to look at any emails or reports he had gotten. Not to mention he wanted to work on updates for the Duel Disk program.

"If you didn't want to take them, then you should have mentioned something to your father," Seto uttered in a low reply to her. Hotaru's dark blue eyes darted to Seto in a deep glare.

"And that statement only further proves how little you know me," she snorted. She took out her sketchbook and started working on a sketch of of a woman in what appeared to be garb from the early 1900's.

"And you think that you know more about me than I do you?" Hotaru looked up at Seto briefly and rolled her eyes. She turned back to her sketch and continued working.

"No, I don't. But I'm at least smart enough to not butt into other people's conversations with themselves," she simply stated.

"So you admit to talking to yourself?" Seto inquired with a smirk. Hotaru froze and sighed.

"Damn it. I suppose I just did admit that..." she hissed under her breath. "Well... everyone talks to themselves at least once in their lifetime. That just happened to be one of those times."

"I never have and never will," Seto scoffed. Hotaru rolled her eyes and let out a brief laugh.

"You will one day, trust me," she snorted. "I just happen to talk to myself more often than other people."

"You do realize that talking to oneself is one of the first signs of insanity, correct?" Hotaru suddenly let out a large laugh that caused many heads to turn to Seto and Hotaru. Seto shot a glare at the kids staring at them and they quickly resumed working on whatever they were doing beforehand.

"I'm past the first signs. I'm insane and I know it. But not the hyperactive, bouncing-off-the-walls insane. I'm the I-will-shank-you-with-a-rusty-spoon-if-you-piss-me-off kind of insane," Hotaru responded. Seto furrowed his brow in confusion and stared at Hotaru. "What?"

"You say that as if you're proud of that fact."

"Damn right I am." Seto narrowed his blue eyes and shook his head.

"Why would anyone be proud of considering herself to be a possible homicidal maniac?"

"Because it means that no one will mess with me," Hotaru responded. "And I'd like to keep it that way." Seto raised an eyebrows, but turned back to his work, choosing to disregard the girl for the rest of the class period. There were very few things that confused Seto Kaiba. Unfortunately, Hotaru Yamaguchi was one of those few things that left him mentally scratching his head.

"Whatever."

"It's kind of like how you choose to be proud of the fact that you're an asshole with an ego the size of the Milky Way." Seto's hands tensed up at his keyboard and he barely tightened his jaw. "I don't see how anyone could be proud of that, but it means less people will mess with you. The only thing that gets in the way of that is your supposedly tear-jerking success story and the fact people you attractive." Hotaru furrowed her brow in confusion and Seto smirked immediately. She unknowingly gave Seto a piece of retaliation to counter her statement.

"Miss Yamaguchi, are you saying you find me attractive?" he questioned with a smirk. "Because I'm sorry to tell you that I have no interest in dating." Hotaru snorted and laughed.

"There goes that ego!" she retorted. "Look at you, trying to get my attention with the fool notion that I'm attracted to you. It's almost pathetic."

"You forget that you were the one who implied it," Seto pointed out. Hotaru opened her mouth to retaliate but appeared to find no words.

"Shit..." she whispered to herself. "Just... just do everyone a favor and shut up?"

"Giving up, are we?"

"I said shut up, didn't I?"

"You just don't want to admit that I'm right."

"Did you not hear me the first two times?"

"I knew it."

"I will sew your mouth shut with fiberglass. And I can't even sew."

"Just admit that I was right, and I'll stop talking," Seto challenged. He knew that she wouldn't be able to do it. She never admitted it when someone else was right about something she said. She never admitted to losing their little battles of wit. Hotaru stammered out a few random sounds before turning to her sketchbook and sketching aggressively.

"Shut up and stick to your Duel Monsters..." she muttered as she sketched. Seto smirked and continued typing on his laptop. Whenever she said that, Seto immediately knew he was the victor of that battle. Hotaru always said that when she ran out of things to say. Finally, their next teacher called the class to order and their next course began. Seto shut his laptop and let out one last smirk of victory.

Yes, Hotaru was one of the few things that confused him, but he could always outmaneuver her and make her as manipulatable as his employees.

* * *

"He's ass! He's a major ass! I want to shove a large, rusty, spike-embedded flagpole up his dick and feed him to piranhas!" Naoki rolled her eyes at her sister and merely laughed. Meanwhile, Rex Raptor, one of her newest friends from her middle school that accepted her invitation to hang out after school, stared at the raging, green-haired, eighteen-year-old in confusion and a little bit of fear.

"Who is she talking about?" Rex quietly asked Naoki.

"Seto fucking Kaiba!" Hotaru shouted in responded. She immediately froze and turned to Rex in surprise. "I am so sorry. I didn't realize Naoki brought someone over. I thought she was going out to get some new Duel Monsters cards."

"I did. With him. And then I invited him over to Duel," Naoki explained with a mental laugh. "Hotaru, this is my friend Rex Raptor. Rex, this is my half-sister Hotaru Yamaguchi."

"Nice to meet you," he responded. "But did you say 'Seto Kaiba' earlier?"

"My exact words were Seto fucking Kaiba, but yes. I did," Hotaru responded.

"How do you know him?" Rex asked in curiosity.

"He sits next to me in my core classes," Hotaru explained. "And he's an ass, and I want to beat the shit out of him, but I know I'll get arrested, and I don't need that and... urgh!" She threw her hands into the air in exasperation and turned around, walking towards her art studio. "I'm painting now. Have fun dueling Naoki." Naoki smiled and shook her head at her older sister's antics. Suddenly Hotaru stopped and turned back towards Naoki, her green hair slightly flying around her head and into her face. "By the way, Kozu's working late again. He won't be back till ten. What do you want to eat?"

"Do we still have some of that beef udon left?" Naoki questioned.

"I think so. I can heat that up for you," Hotaru told her. Hotaru turned to Rex and slightly tilted her head. "You staying for dinner?"

"Nah, I'll probably head home before then. My mom's a nut for family dinners," Rex explained. Hotaru nodded and turned continued walking towards her art room.

"Lemme know when you're hungry!" she called out as soon as she shut the door.

"Okay!" Naoki shouted back. "I'll save the mabou tofu for you!"

"Thanks!" Hotaru's voice responded. Naoki shook her head and laughed before looking at the confused and somewhat scared Rex Raptor.

"So that's the sister you talk about all the time?"

"Yep."

"Does Mokuba know that she absolutely hates his brother?"

"...no..." Rex smiled and rolled his eyes.

"He'll find out eventually, Naoki," Rex pointed out. "Sooner or later you'll mention it to him."

"I'd rather it be later then. I don't just want to tell Mokuba, 'hey, my sister hates your brother with a fiery passion,''" Naoki retorted. "What's ironic is that Hotaru talks more about Kaiba than she does about the few friends she does have right now at Domino High School." Naoki turned Rex with a smile. "But we're not her to talk about my big sis and Seto Kaiba. We're here to play Duel Monsters. Which I'll totally beat you at."

"In your dreams, Kinashita," Rex joking snorted. "You forget that I was almost regional champion."

"Keyword being almost..."

"Just for that, I won't go easy on you."

"Good. I didn't want you to. My room's this way. We can duel there," Naoki told him. She then turned to her room and led Rex inside, trying to think up of every possible strategy to get remotely close to beating her new friend.


End file.
